whatever happened
by katninja2006
Summary: Eine weitere Woche verging und der Einsatz in der Hauptstadt Edonias zog sich in die Länge. Doch endlich konnten sie in den randlichen Stadtgebieten einen weitaus sicheren Zustand wiederherstellen. Schließlich saß Chris Redfield zwei weitere Tage später in einem Flieger zurück in die Staaten. Endlich war er auf dem Weg nach Hause. Auf dem Weg zu seiner Familie. Chris/Jill
1. Prolog

what ever happened...

* * *

Dampf stieg von dem Gericht auf, welches noch unberührt vor Ihm stand. Schwer nur verdrängte er den Gedanken der ihn festhielt überwand sich und schnitt das Steak darauf an. Das Stück Rindfleisch schmeckte saftig nach guter Würze und etwas Blut und war rauchig im Abgang. Chris Redfield nickte unterbewusst.

Piers hatte Recht gehabt. Es war der einzige Laden in der Gegend gewesen, der wahrlich verstand ein richtiges Steak zuzubereiten. Die Bar war typisch für das Viertel der Kleinstadt in der er sich fast ein halbes Jahr lang während seines Gedächtnisverlusts über Wasser gehalten hatte. Sie lag an der Grenze Serbiens nahe Edonias. Wie oft war er hier nachdem er ein paar Straßen weiter einen lausigen Job als Rausschmeißer gefunden hatte abgestiegen. Selten nur war ihm der Wunsch wirklich nach einem Steak dabei gewesen. Er dachte an die Besitzerin welche ihn öfters wegen seines umgeflogenen Verhaltens aus der Bar geworfen hatte und nun gedankenverloren hinter dem schäbigen Tresen stand und ein paar Gläser wusch. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihm nur einen prüfenden Blick zugeworfen als er vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde durch die Tür hinunter die Treppe gekommen war. Verwundert hatte sie ihn angesehen, war er doch irgendwie ein Anderer und endlich er selbst gewesen.

Chris hatte nur mit ein zwei Worten des Dankes ein Bündel Scheine auf den Tresen legen wollen um seine Rechnungen zu begleichen und für den Ärger den er ihr wohl gemacht hatte zu bezahlen. Doch als sie etwas zufrieden lächelnd fragte ob er doch noch etwas bestellen wolle, hatte er sich um entschieden.

Etwas bitterlich sah er nun auf das Steak herab. Er verdankte Piers sein Leben und doch wünschte er, dass dieser in der Bohrinsel vor drei Tagen sich nicht für ihn geopfert hätte.

Er blickte auf als er Jemanden mit starkem Schritt auf sich zukommen hörte.

Es war einer der BSAA Soldaten seines Teams mit denen er hierhergekommen war. Tatsächlich hatte die BSAA ihn nach zwei Tagen Ruhe in einer chinesischen BSAA-Station zu einem weiteren Einsatz in Edonia verdonnert und ihn für die Zeit danach bis auf weiteres freigestellt. In dem Stützpunkt in Edonia angekommen musste er feststellen, dass die Hauptstadt und die dort stationierte BSAA noch immer mit der Vernichtung der B.O.W.s zu kämpfen hatte.

Doch widererwartend hatte Ihm die BSAA auf seine Anfrage hin sogar die Erlaubnis gegeben für ein paar Stunden zurück in die serbische Grenzstadt zu fliegen um dort seine jüngsten privaten Angelegenheiten zu Ende zu bringen.

Der Mann vor Ihm salutierte. „Captain." Respektvoll ließ der Soldat den Arm wieder sinken. „Wir haben neue Befehle erhalten."

Chris stand auf und nahm Haltung an. „In Ordnung. Dann gehen wir Diesen besser gleich nach." Der Soldat nickte leicht und schritt voraus. Chris schaute nicht noch einmal zurück, bedachte nicht mal das Steak mehr eines Blickes, sondern folgte ihm willensstark.

Er hatte aus seiner kleinen gemieteten Wohnung, welche über dem Lokal gelegen hatte, längst seine Sachen geholt und nun auch die letzte Rechnung beglichen. Und er schwor sich Piers Andenken zu bewahren und nie mehr die Vergangenheit bestreiten zu wollen. Das war er Ihm schuldig. Ja diesmal kehrte er diesem Ort für immer den Rücken.

* * *

Eine weitere Woche verging und der Einsatz in der Hauptstadt Edonias zog sich tatsächlich in die Länge. Doch endlich konnten sie in den randlichen Stadtgebieten einen weitaus sicheren Zustand wiederherstellen. Schließlich saß Chris Redfield zwei weitere Tage später in einem Flieger zurück in die Staaten. Die BSAA hatte Wort gehalten und aufgrund seiner außergewöhnlichen Situation des letzten Jahres ihn vorerst freigestellt.

Nun saß Chris da und hielt nervös den Anhänger seiner Halskette in den Händen. Er hatte seit dem er in China wieder seine Erinnerungen wiedererlagt hatte und ihm bewusst geworden war, wie lang er für alle, Insbesondere für seine Familie, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen war, besonders an drei Personen denken müssen.

An seine Frau, an seinen Sohn und an seine Schwester.

Er schluckte schwer. Wie musste es seine Familie nur verkraftet haben zu erfahren, dass er in dem Einsatz über Weihnachten letzten Jahres nicht nur schwer verwundet worden war sondern auch noch jegliche Erinnerung an sein Leben verloren hatte. Zu allem Überfluss war er auch noch ein paar Tage später aufgrund seiner ziellosen Angst, Schuld und Ungewissheit aus dem Krankenhaus der BSAA geflohen.

Seit dem hatte niemand mehr von Ihm ein Lebenszeichen bekommen. Zumindest hatte ihn Leon in China nach dem Debakel mit Simmons aufgesucht und neben den wahren Begebenheiten des B.O.W. Vorfalls auch eine bestimmte Information geteilt. Immerhin waren sie Freunde seit dem Leon damals mit seiner Schwester Claire aus Racoon City geflohen war und bei Claires Entführung Ihn aufgespürt hatte.

* * *

Leon hatte Chris in dessen Zelt des BSAA Lagers nahe der determinierten Stadt Langshiang aufgesucht, als er und Helena aus Tatchi entkommen waren und selbst in dem BSAA Lager Zuflucht gesucht hatten.

Chris hatte von seinen Aufzeichnungen aufgesehen als Leon durch seine Zelt- Tür getreten war.

Sie hatten sich umarmt, schließlich hatten sie einander so wirklich seit langer Zeit nicht gesehen und das Überleben hatte für alle in den letzten Tagen auf Messers Schneide gestanden. Als das Gespräch über den Vorfall beendet war hatte Leon etwas Persönlicheres angesprochen:

„_und Chris…Deine Familie, Claire… sie haben von der BSAA noch nichts erfahren. Ich habe erst gestern mit Terra Save und dann mit Claire telefoniert. Sie befürchten noch immer dass du nicht mehr wiederkommen wirst oder sogar tot bist. Piers hat wohl gute Arbeit geleistet dein Auftauchen geheim zu halten." Leon hatte beim Verlassen seines Raumes nochmal zurückgesehen. „Und danke nochmal, dass du das Richtige getan hast. Immerhin läuft die richtige Ada Wong noch irgendwo da draußen umher. Und das du um Jake und Sherry zu retten Dich und Piers in größte Gefahr gebracht hast ehrt dich." _

_Chris hatte genickt. „Piers hat gestern mehr als seine Pflicht getan. Er war ein größerer Soldat als ich es war. Ohne sein Opfer wäre ich nicht mehr Lebend daraus gekommen."_

_Leon machte noch einmal verdutzt kehrt, dann begriff er. Er nickte sichtlich gedrückter, er erkannte gleich das dieses Outcome für Chris sehr schwer zu akzeptieren war. „Das hab ich nicht gewusst. Er war bestimmt ein guter Mann." _

* * *

Chris sah wieder auf den Anhänger seiner Kette. Es war so eine Art Hundemarke, nur war sie kreisrund und aus Gold. Jill hatte sie ihm an ihrem ersten Hochzeitstag geschenkt, als er den Posten eines SOU (Special Operation Unit) - Captains bei der BSAA angenommen hatte. Sie hatte es nach einigen Streitereien akzeptiert, dass er mit der aktiven Einsatz-Arbeit noch nicht abgeschlossen hatte und so nicht nur seiner Wahl zugestimmt sondern ihm sogar dieses besondere Geschenk gemacht. Denn Eheringe waren im Feld wegen der Sicherheits-bestimmungen nach wie vor verboten.

Er besah sich die Vorderseite und las die Inschrift:

_SOU Capt. Christopher Redfield_  
_BSAA North- America, Christl._  
_Blood Type: O, RH +_

Dann drehte er den Anhänger und las die Rückseite traurig.

_‚Keep Safe and come back home to us.'_  
_In Love, Jill_

Tatsächlich hatte er sich nicht überwinden können bei sich daheim in Maryland, also bei Jill und seinem kleinen Sohn anzurufen oder gar eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Mittlerweile musste Jill wahrscheinlich über die BSAA Einzelheiten des Vorfalls in China erfahren haben und sicherlich war auch inzwischen sein Name dabei gefallen. Immerhin arbeitete sie noch immer bei der BSAA, nur hatte sie im Bereich der Rekrutenausbildung einen hohen Posten als Personalerin und Ausbilderin übernommen. Und wenn nicht sie davon erfahren hatte so wusste es inzwischen zumindest Barry als Einsatzplaner.

Er seufzte laut.

Wie sehr er sie und seinen kleinen Sohn Joseph in den letzten knapp zwei Wochen vermisst hatte, konnte er kaum beschreiben. Das schlechte Gewissen plagte Ihn und hatte ihm den Mut genommen sich zu melden.

Denn irgendwie wusste er auch dass er all das was vorgefallen war, nur persönlich mit ihr klären konnte. Sie würde wütend und verletzt sein und ihn für das letzte halbe Jahr hassen. Das gleiche würde für Claire gelten.

Abermals seufzte er tief.

Wenn sie Ihn überhaupt noch zum Ehemann wollte, würde das an ein Wunder grenzen.


	2. Kapitel 1: Erste Schritte

Kapitel 1: Erste Schritte

Als Chris am Dienstagmorgen des 12. Juli in Washington DC. landete fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Es war nicht mal halb sieben Uhr morgens als er schläfrig seine wenigen Sachen von dem kleinen Klapptisch, der seitlich seines Sitzes angebracht war, zusammenräumte und in seiner einzigen Reisetasche verstaute, die sogar ins Handgepäck gepasst hatte. Der Flieger war lediglich ein normales Passagierflugzeug gewesen, doch immerhin hatte ihn die BSAA Business Class fliegen lassen. Er seufzte bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte ja dennoch kein Auge zu tun können. Müde wartete er bis der Airbus an die Gangway angedockt hatte und er endlich über die zahlreichen Gänge und Laufwege, vorbei an den Kofferbändern zur Passkontrolle gelangte. Dort erhielt er wie vorgesehen gegen Vorlage seiner Dienstmarke seine Dienstwaffe zurück. Er unterzeichnete noch einmal die Einreise und den Erhalt seiner Waffe und sah zu aus diesem Flughafen rauszukommen. Der Weg auf die Ankunftshalle zu fiel ihm jedoch schwieriger als erwartet. Er beobachtete die vielen Familien die draußen hinter der Absperrung wieder zueinander gelangten, sich umarmten und küssten. Er jedoch würde niemanden vorfinden so viel war sicher.

Gott, wie er Jill vermisste. Wie er ihr Lächeln, ihre Stimme und ihre Gegenwart ersehnte. Und dann sein Kleiner…Wie groß er jetzt wohl war, wie viel er nun wohl sagen konnte? Am 21. Februar war Joseph drei Jahre alt geworden. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte den dritten Geburtstag seines Sohnes nicht erlebt... Wie schnell Jo wohl jetzt laufen und wie niedlicher er noch lachen konnte…

Er schluckte als sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht gehabt ihnen nicht beschied zu sagen.

Er schulterte seine Tasche und strich sich übers Haar. Für Juli war es relativ kühl draußen. Es hatte vielleicht gerade einmal 24 Grad. Dann sah er auf eine große Uhr neben dem Ausgang. Fast war es um sieben.

In einer halben Stunde würde Jill den Kleinen am Kindergarten abgeben und sich selbst weiter auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier der BSAA zu ihrer Arbeit machen. Vor nicht mal einem halben Jahr hatte er den Kleinen noch zum Kindergarten gefahren und hatte Jill dann in der Mittagspause zum Lunch getroffen, sofern er nicht auf einer Teambesprechung oder der Gleichen festgesessen hätte.

Dann spürte er ein Summen in seiner Hosentasche.

Nervös zückte er sein privates Handy, was ihm Piers vor zwei Wochen noch ausgehändigt hatte. Er las die Anzeige und erkannte etwas erleichtert die Nummer seines langen Freundes. Er berührte auf dem Display die Grüne Anzeige und atmete aus.

„Hey…" Etwas unsicher klang dennoch seine tiefe Stimme als er antwortete.

„Hey Kumpel… bist du gut gelandet?" Barrys Stimme klang ebenso schwer beladen wie seine. Chris erkannte, dass der Ältere sich Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Chris lächelte Zaghaft. „Der Pilot hat das Fliegen wohl auf einem Comunity College gelernt." Er schluckte abermals. „Mir geht's gut." Dann besann er sich. „Ich fühl mich wie Scheiße."

Chris hörte ein wages Lächeln in Barrys Stimme. „Na Hauptsache du bist wieder da… und ganz der Alte."

Chris nickte Innerlich. „Wie geht's Kathy und den beiden Mädchen?" Er seufzte und dachte ebenso an seine eigene Frau und an Jo.

Barry atmete schwer aus. „Gut, gut…" Dann räusperte er sich und mit einem Mal war dessen Stimme nicht mehr so belegt wie vorher. „Chris, Jill hat was von China erfahren, Junge. Sie macht sich mehr als nur Sorgen. Das letzte halbe Jahr war die Hölle für sie, also schwing deinen faulen Hintern aus dem Flughafen und ins Hauptquartier und fang sie ab." Zuletzt hatte Barry ärgerlich und fast aufbrausend geklungen.

„Barry ich…" Chris schluckte, das klang ganz nach seinem Trauzeugen. Dann erkannte er mit einem sanften Grinsen und blickte durch die Fensterfont auf die Straße. „Wo stehst du?"

Der Kollege brummte. „Bist immer noch der scheiß kluge STARS-Agent von Damals, was?"  
Chris schulterte seine Tasche und beendete mit einem Tipp auf das Display das Gespräch. Er hatte Barry bereits gesehen.

Barry sah auf. Dann erblickte er seinen besten Freund. Chris trug ein einfaches eng anliegendes schwarz-graues T-Shirt der BSAA und eine ebenso aus dem BSAA-Bestand kommende schwarze Hose, Gürtel und Schuhe. Lediglich die goldene Erkennungsmarke schien in der starken Sommersonne heraus. Der Ältere schmiss seine Zigarette weg und trat ein paar Schritte auf den Jüngeren zu.

Chris sah seinen Kumpel an und wollte gerade ansetzen. „Barry … tut mir leid, ich…" Da hatte ihn sein Kumpel bereits freundschaftlich einen Arm auf die Schulter gelegt. „Chris, man du siehst noch schlimmer aus als mein Bettvorleger." Er gab ihm einen zusätzlichen leichten Schlag gegen den Arm. „Was auch immer mit Dir war, du hast es überstanden."

Chris nickte schweigsam und hörte Barry zu, als sie zielgerichtet zu dem nächsten Parkhaus steuerten. „Ich habe zwischen den Zeilen der Edonia- Berichte gelesen. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, wie du einfach dein Leben vergessen konntest, aber ich kann irgendwie verstehen, dass man sich an die Edonia Ereignisse an deiner Statt nicht mehr erinnern wollte."

Der Agent richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne um dann seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich schwöre dir Barry, hätte ich gewusst wen ich zurücklasse, wäre ich nicht geflohen wie ein verängstigter Hund."

Der Rothaarige lächelte milde. „Ich weiß Junge…"

Zuletzt griff Chris in seine Hosentasche und zog das BSAA Abzeichen von Piers heraus. „Doch letztlich hab ich Piers zu verdanken noch hier zu sein." Er zeigte das Emblem Barry kurz und steckte es dann wieder weg. „Er ist zurückgeblieben und hat mich einfach mit der Rettungskapsel an die Oberfläche geschickt. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern auch wenn ich seine Entscheidung mittlerweile respektiere."

Barry schluckte. „Ich hab als einer der Wenigen davon gehört was mit Euch da unter der Bohrinsel passiert ist. Piers hat geahnt dass er das Virus nicht überlebt hätte. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe mehr. Du kannst nichts für den Verlust von Piers und deines Teams. Die falsche Ada Wong hatte vor gehabt dich und dein Team zu vernichten. Sei froh um deines Sohnes und Jills Willen, das ihr zumindest erstes missglückt ist."

Chris atmete auf. „Du hast wohl Recht. Wie immer."

Derweil hatten sie Barrys Auto erreicht und der Ältere hatte aufgeschlossen um Chris' Tasche in den Kofferraum zu deponieren. Dann stiegen sie beide ein und Barry schaltete den Motor ein um den Weg zum Hauptquartier einzuschlagen. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind. Der kleine Joseph fragt nach dir."

Chris stockte. Auf einmal liefen ihm diese Worte eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Seine Lieder wurden schwer, seine Augen brannten und er schaute aufs schmerzlichste kurz in Barrys Augen. „Oh Gott…" Die Schuld auf seinen Schultern wog mit einem Mal riesig. Ihm wurde bewusst wie schwer dies allein für Jill hatte sein müssen. Jeden Tag ihr eigenes Kind zu beschwichtigen und zu verheimlichen, was mit dem Vater passiert war, war sicherlich niederschmetternd und schmerzvoll gewesen. Chris sah wieder stur aus dem Fenster und fuhr sich danach über die schmerzenden Augen. „Kannst du schneller fahren?"

Barry nickte und trat aufs Gas, ließ den städtischen Highway so schnell es ging hinter sich.

* * *

Das Zischen eines Kaffeevollautomaten kam vor Jill zum Stillstand. Abwesend nahm sie die nun gefüllte Teetasse unter der Maschine weg und platzierte diese auf ihrem kleinen Tablett. Rebecca Chambers, die nun schon mehr als 4 Jahre wieder, also seit Jills Rückkehr, für die Labore der BSAA arbeitete stand grübelnd neben Ihr und überlege, welchen Bagel sie sich für das gemeinsame Frühstück mit ihrer Freundin in der BSAA Cafeteria kaufen wollte. Dann entschied sie sich und ging mit einem belegten Baguette auf dem Teller weiter. Jill rutschte mit ihrem Tablett auf der Ablage hinter ihr zur Kasse auf.

Ein kleiner Stich erfüllte ihren Körper. Abwesend tastete sie nach der Stelle auf ihrem Bauch, wo es kurz geschmerzt hatte. „Schhh…" Jill atmete die Luft aus die sie bei dem Stich gehalten hatte.

Rebecca bedachte sie mit einem wissenden Blick. „Tritt es wieder?"

Jill nickte und hielt sich den Rücken. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht kaum ein Auge zu getan. Kaum zu glauben dass bald der achte Monat vorbei ist."

Rebecca lächelte schaute jedoch dann auf das Tablett ihrer Freundin. „Du musst mehr essen Jill." Lediglich eine Banane und ein Apfel lagen auf Jills Tablett.

Sogar die etwas betuchtere Kassiererin lächelte zu dem Kommentar zustimmend. „Ich habe gerade erst neue Sandwiches rausgelegt, Mrs. Redfield."

Jill versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Danke Mrs. Watson. Aber ich habe heut nicht so viel Hunger." Auch Jill bezahlte und entdeckte am Fenster noch einen Sitzplatz.

Rebecca seufzte und begleitete ihre Freundin zu der gemütlichen Sitzgruppe.

Die Cafeteria war groß und hell eingerichtet, zu dieser Stunde jedoch relativ überlaufen. Dennoch hatte man einen herrlichen Blick in einen wirklich sehr aufwendig gestalteten Garten von der ganzen Langen Fensterseite, an der nun beide Frauen Platz genommen hatten.

Kaum jedoch saßen die Beiden fünf Sekunden, hatte Rebecca schon ihr Baguette in zwei Teile geschnitten und die andere Hälfte Jill auf den Teller gelegt.

„Becca!" Die Blondine schaute ihre Freundin ärgerlich an.

„Jetzt schau nicht so. Du musst essen!" Rebecca biss demonstrativ in ihre Hälfte.

Jill hingegen resignierte. Das ging nun schon fast drei Monate lang so. Nicht nur Rebecca sondern auch Claire, Beide schoben ihr immer wieder in den verschiedensten Situationen etwas zu essen unter, weil sie alle wussten, dass sie kaum etwas runter bekam und sie befürchteten dass sie es deshalb manchmal einfach vergaß.

Sie wandte den Blick ab. Nein eigentlich verhielten sich beide seit dem 27. Dezember so. Seit dem Alle erfahren hatten, was mit Chris passiert war. Am gleichen Tag noch hatte sie Claire unter verzweifelten Tränen gestanden von Chris ein zweites Mal schwanger zu sein und es ihm nicht mal gesagt zu haben um ihn zu überraschen. Was wiederum dazu geführt hatte, dass sie jeder seit dem noch mehr mit Samthandschuhen anfasste.

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht von ihrem Tablett ab. Sie alle konnten sie nicht wirklich verstehen. Sicher war sie was ihre eigene Gesundheit betraf nicht immer die Vernünftigste, doch niemals würde sie ihre Kinder in ihr Unglück mithineinziehen. Sie aß doch. Gesund und in kleinen Mengen aber regelmäßig zwang sie sich fast dazu. Ihre Kinder wahren ihr als einziges von Ihm geblieben. Für Joseph und den kleinen Schützling unter ihrem Herzen würde sie alles tun und es verletzte Sie, dass ihre Freundinnen oder ihre Schwägerin ihr nicht zumindest in dem einen Punkt vertrauten.

Dennoch gab sie klein bei und biss von dem Baguette ab. Dazu nahm sie einen Schluck Tee und sah Rebecca demonstrativ an. Diese nickte mit einem leisen Lächeln.

Nach einer weiteren Minute des Schweigens war es Rebecca die die Stille brach. „Hast du was Neues gehört?"

Jill hielt inne und stellte ihre Teetasse zurück auf das Tablett. „Nein. Nichts. Kaum zu glauben dass man mir nichts mehr erzählt. Selbst Schiller, dieser Arsch von Vorstand, sagt mir nichts." Jill knirschte leicht mit den Zähnen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, unterdrückte wie so oft in den letzten zwei Wochen die Tränen. „Selbst Barry hört nichts Neues. Weder wo er nun ist, ob er sich erinnert, gar wie der Einsatz in China abgelaufen ist, oder wie genau es ihm geht."

Rebecca tat es leid, dass sie das Thema angesprochen hatte. Sie hatte nur insgeheim selber gehofft, dass sich endlich irgendwas ergeben hatte, dass es endlich eine Nachricht von Chris gab, immerhin hatte sie seit fast einer Woche das Thema vermieden, ganz gleich dass sie sich Jeden Morgen zum Frühstücken trafen.

Jill lehnte sich zitternd zurück. „Ich weiß nur dass er lebt. Noch." Nun bebte ihr Kiefer leicht. „Scheiße, was nützt mir das. Wenn ich ihm nichts mehr bedeute…" Sie brach ab. Endgültig liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. „Entschuldige…"

Rebecca suchte nach etwas um sie zu beruhigen. „Jill du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen."

Sie nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Jo fragt fast täglich nach ihm. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich ihm noch erzählen soll. Er fragt immer wieder nach, weil er merkt, dass irgendwas nicht mit Mir stimmt. Neulich hat er sogar geweint deswegen." Leider konnte sich Jill nicht so schnell mehr unter Kontrolle bringen wie sie wollte. Ihre Nerven lagen blank und das seit nunmehr einem halben Jahr. Seit dem sie jedoch von seinem Auftauchen in China erfahren hatte war sie einfach nur noch ein Wrack. „Ich hab Angst Becca. Wie soll ich das ohne Ihn schaffen? In nicht mal 5 Wochen ist der Geburtstermin." Sie schniefte und umfasste ihren Bauch. Dann jedoch hielt sie es nicht mehr aus wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und blickte tapfer auf. Sie packte das Obst in ihre Tasche, schulterte diese und ergriff ihr Tablett. „Ich geh dann hoch ins Büro." Sagte sie knapp und ging an der traurig dreinschauenden Rebecca vorbei die mittlerweile genauso aufgesprungen war um ihr mit zu dem Tablett-Ständer zu folgen.

Die Rothaarige fiel jedoch zurück. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte um Jill zu beruhigen. Die ‚Es wird schon alles wieder gut. Wir helfen Dir'- Platte hatte mittlerweile einen Sprung. Sie seufzte. Sie alle wussten, dass sie irgendwo einfach nicht genug waren. Sie brauchte Chris, ihren Ehemann, Geliebten, Partner fürs Leben und besten Freund. Sie ließ den Blick wieder zu Jill schleifen, doch dann im Augenwinkel sah Rebecca plötzlich jemanden mit dem sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte.

Gerade durch die Tür war niemand geringeres als der Mann ihrer Freundin getreten. Der der seit sechs Monaten unter seiner Familie als vermisst galt. Chris Redfield. Hastig blickte er sich um, suchte die Menschenmassen nach einem vertrauten Gesicht ab. Sie erkannte sofort, seine Rastlosigkeit. Er musste sich erinnern. Unfähig zu reagieren starrte Rebecca in seine Richtung, blinzelte. Dann war sie sich sicher als er sie sah, ein kurzer Augenblick des Erkennens in seinen Augen aufleuchtete und er dann zielstrebig in ihre Richtung kam. Sein Ausdruck war verzweifelt, seine Schultern hingen durch eine persönliche Last, doch sein Gang war willens und sicher.

Endlich schaffte es Rebecca zu einer klaren Reaktion, lächelte und begann zu realisieren, dass am heutigen Tag Jill endlich ihren Mann wiederbekommen würde.

Erst dann sah Rebecca zurück zu Jill, die sich eine ganze Ecke weiter an der Theke mit dem Tablett angestellt hatte.

Noch zwei Schritte lagen zwischen Rebecca und Chris, als er bereits ihrem Blick folgte und Rebecca nur mit einem Nicken und einer netten Berührung am Arm bedachte, bevor er an ihr vorbeischritt. Seine Schritte wurden schneller als er sich an zwei Mitarbeitern vorbeidrückte, die gerade einen Platz suchten und im Weg standen. Dann sah er sie wieder, noch immer stand sie in der Schlange, hielt ihr Tablett vor sich und wurde dann wieder durch eine Person, welche hinter ihr stand verdeckt.

Kaum war er nur noch neun vielleicht acht Schritte von ihr entfernt, rief er nach ihr.

„Jill!"

Es war ihm dann als verlangsamte sich die Zeit. Sie drehte den Kopf, ein hoffender Blick lag in ihren Augen, weil sie seine Stimme erkannt hatte. Dann sah sie ihn, riss die Augen auf, drehte ihren Körper zu ihm. Voller Fassungslosigkeit ließ sie das Tablett fallen, was laut samt Tasse und Teller zu Boden schepperte, doch das Klirren hörten Beide nicht in diesem Moment. Er sah sie nur weiterhin an, formte unterbewusst noch einmal mit den Lippen ihren Namen als er ihr einen weiteren Schritt näher gekommen war. Demütig sah er von ihren blauen verletzt ausschauenden Augen an ihrem Körper herunter.

Sah mit einem Mal ihren deutlich gewölbten Bauch, und dann wieder ihre geröteten Augen, ihr blasses Antlitz, ihre bebenden Lippen. Noch während er die Distanz zwischen Ihnen weiterhin verkürzte wurde er langsamer, verstand das seine Frau ein zweites Mal schwanger war und verspürte neben einem ersten freudigen Hoffnungskeim und Freude einen zusätzlichen weit tieferen Schmerz.

Womit hatte er sie noch allein gelassen?

Sie zitterte wieder, ihre Knie wurden weich und die Tränen kehrten zurück. War er das wirklich?! Sie schüttelte den Kopf instinktiv vor Erkennung. In seinen Augen lag Reue und Schmerz. Er war blass und doch so groß und stark wie immer, sein Gesicht trug jedoch neue Narben. Und dennoch er war zurück.

Er war da.

Am Rande erkannte sie mit einem Mal den Wandel in seinem Blick als er an ihr herunter sah, verstand und nach einem minimalen Lächeln die Augen gen Boden richtete um dann mehr noch von Schuld bedeckt wieder zu ihr zu sehen.

Er war wieder da. Erst jetzt machte auch sie einen zaghaften Schritt auf ihn zu.

Leise hörte sie seine tiefe Stimme ein „Jill…" formen. Und sie verstand seinen Blick in diesem Moment, verstand dass er sich Vorwürfe machte und bereute.

Chris war bei ihr.

Nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr Zügeln, rief leise unter Tränen „Wo bist du gewesen?" Er schluckte schwer und nahm in seiner Bewegung den letzten Schritt bis auch sie einen noch unsicheren kurzen Schritt auf ihn zu nahm und dann zur Gänze ihre Kraft verlor. Wo war er nur gewesen?

Chris sah sie, wie sie zusammenbrach und reagierte schnell, ergriff sie als ihr Beine nachgaben und Schloss sie Tief in seine Arme. „Jill, es tut mir so leid." Seine Stimme zitterte vor Reue, sein Herz schlug wie ihres so heftig, dass es schmerzte. Dann Floss auch bei ihm eine Träne über die Wange, erkannte er doch womit sie zu Recht hatte kommen müssen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn ließ sich fallen und auffangen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. „Du Mistkerl!" schluchzte sie. Krallte sich jedoch mehr noch an ihn.

Wie sehr sie doch diese Wärme so schmerzlich vermisst hatte, seine Stimme, seine starken Arme, seine Gegenwart und den Klang seines Herzens. Die Art wie er sie hielt, ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte.

Er war da. Er war zurück zu ihr gekommen.

Und auch Chris stand nur dort und versuchte zu begreifen, hielt Jill fest und drückte sie schützend an sich. Kaum glaubte er wie zerbrechlich sie auf ihn wirkte, war sie doch immer schon die stärkere von ihnen Beiden, hatte dies nicht nur bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes unter Beweis gestellt. Und er hatte sie allein und so lange in Ungewissheit gelassen mit ihrem Sohn Joseph und…und seinem Baby unter ihrem Herzen. Gott, er konnte es nicht begreifen. „Du glaubst nicht wie leid mir das tut…Gott, was hab ich dir angetan" flüsterte er in ihr kleines Ohr.

Jill legte nur noch ihre Hand um seine Wange und drängte sich mehr noch an Ihn, doch so sehr sie sich bemühte, ihre Tränen wollten nicht versiegen. Zu groß war die all umfassende Erleichterung. „Du Scheißkerl…" rief sie leise.

Rebecca hatte neben dem mittlerweile angekommenen Barry die Szenerie beobachtet. Doch die beiden ehemaligen S.T.A.R.S. Agenten waren nicht die einzigen gewesen, die die beiden BSAA Gründungsmitglieder beobachtet hatten. Tatsächlich schaute, durch das Klirren des Tabletts aufgeschreckt, der halbe Speisesaal teils verwundert, teils gerührt zu dem neu vereinten Ehepaar.

Barry reagierte mit einem Seufzer. „Komm Rebecca, wir bringen die Beiden in mein Büro. Sie haben schon genug Aufsehen erregt."

Rebecca nickte zustimmend. Barrys Büro war am nächsten zu der Cafeteria gelegen und würde den zweien einen geeigneteren Raum bieten sich auszusprechen.

Scheinbar hatte auch Chris endlich die Gaffer und Schaulustigen bemerkt und obgleich es ihm egal war, wer sich später über die Redfields das Mau zerreißen würde, beschloss er besser einen anderen Ort aufzusuchen.

Doch Jill weinte noch immer leise und er erkannte dass sein Auftauchen ihr den letzten Nerv und das letzte bisschen Kraft gekostet hatte. So überlegte er nicht lange, legte seinen einen Arm um ihren Rücken und schob den anderen unter ihre Beine um sie im gleichen Moment auf beiden Händen tragend aus der Cafeteria zu bringen. Er drehte sich zu Barry und Rebecca, erkannte das Nicken Barrys als ein Deuten in Richtung dessen Büros und lief ihnen schweigend nach, während die Menschen um sie herum sie weiter schweigsam beobachteten.

Doch der Agent störte sich nicht mehr daran, wandte sich Jill zu, die ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt hatte und mit einem Arm sich an seinem Hals festhielt. Ihre Tränen verebbten langsam, doch noch immer atmete sie schwer und hielt ihren Blick starr auf ihn zu.

Chris ließ schweigsam mit Jill in seinen Armen die Cafeteria hinter sich, folgte Barry der zwei Gänge weiter die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgesperrt hatte. Dort setzte er sich auf das einzige Sofa und drückte seine Frau, auf seinem Schoß liebevoll an sich.

Barry gab seinem Kumpel noch ein leises Lächeln und verließ mit Rebecca wieder das Büro.

Chris und Jill jedoch verharrten in stiller Umarmung, legten Kopf an Kopf aneinander und atmeten schwer und doch erleichtert. Sie waren zusammen und das war vorerst das Wichtigste.


	3. Kapitel 2 : Erwachen

Kapitel 2: Erwachen

Es dauerte lange ehe Jill einen klaren Gedanken zustande brachte. Nähe suchend hatte sie ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge gelegt, atmete dabei seinen markanten Duft ein, hörte seine ebenfalls langsam ruhiger werdenden Atemzüge. Mit ihren Fingern ertastete sie sein rechtes Ohr, strich über seine stoppelige Wange und durch sein kurzes Kopfhaar. Sie seufzte schwer als ihre letzten Tränen versiegten während er tröstend ihren Rücken streichelte. Chris hatte derweil seinen Kopf an ihren gelegt, hatte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe gehaucht und erst zögernd und dann mehr als liebevoll mit der anderen Hand über ihren Bauch gestreichelt. Bis schließlich ihre rechte Hand zu seiner gekrochen war, um diese festzuhalten und ihrerseits zu berühren. Er roch ihr Haar, das noch immer nach dem samtig frischen Aroma duftete. Dann seufzte auch er. Es tat einfach gut bei Ihr zu sein.

Schmerzlich erinnerte er sich an die letzten 15 Minuten, als er sie in der Cafeteria buchstäblich aus ihrem Leben gerissen hatte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, sie so aus der Fassung zu bringen und ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen. Er schluckte. Sie war eine starke Frau, seine starke Frau. Ihr war es unangenehm Gefühle oder Schwächen zuzugeben, noch dazu an ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Und doch hatte sie nur ihn gesehen in dem Moment, hatte sich auffangen und Umarmen lassen und ihn als ‚Mistkerl' beschimpft. Der Geist von einem Lächeln kam über seine Lippen. In all den Jahren hatten sie sich Beide nicht verändert. Sie konnten einfach nicht ohne einander leben. Überleben vielleicht, doch nicht mehr.

Dann bedachte er wieder ihren stark gewölbten Bauch, strich obgleich ihre Hand haltend über diesen. Was musste sie gedacht haben als er im Dezember nicht wieder zurückgekommen war? Hatte sie es da schon gewusst? Oder hatten sie beide vor seiner Abreise nichts von ihrem erneuten Glück mitbekommen. Er konnte es kaum fassen, kämpfte zeitgleich mit seinem schlechten Gewissen und seiner unglaublich überwältigenden Freude. Er würde noch einmal Vater werden und das zusammen mit der Frau, die er mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt. Dennoch resignierte er bei diesem Gedanken. Ob sie ihm das jetzt nach all den Vorkommnissen des letzten halben Jahres noch glauben würde…Wieder sah er auf sie herab, küsste ihr Haar und bedachte dann wieder ihrer Beiden Arme die schützend um ihren Bauch lagen. Er überlegte, wie es dem Baby wohl ging…

Jill hingegen genoss seine sanften Berührungen. Sie hatte ihn in den letzten Monaten so sehr vermisst, dass selbst jetzt, wo er bei ihr war, der Schmerz nur langsam abebbte. Doch er hielt sie fest und das mit der gleichen Zärtlichkeit die sie von ihm gewohnt war. Und dennoch wagte sie kaum zu sprechen, obgleich so viele Fragen in ihrem Kopf umher schwirrten.

„Seit wann… bist du wieder hier?" zögernd kamen die Worte über ihre Lippen.

Chris sah auf zu der Wanduhr zu seiner Rechten. „Seit nicht mal zwei Stunden. Ich komme direkt vom Flughafen." Er atmete aus, sah wieder zu ihr, wusste nicht wo er mit seinen Fragen beginnen sollte. „Wie geht's Joseph?" seine Frage kam zögernd über seine Lippen, wusste er doch dass in ihrer Antwort ein Vorwurf mitklingen würde. Dennoch sorgte er sich um ihn und das erkannte auch sie aus seinem Tonfall.

„Er fragt fast täglich nach dir. Er hat gemerkt, dass es mir nicht gut ging …ich wusste nicht was ich ihm erzählen sollte..." Jills Stimme war vergleichsweise ruhig, dennoch bebten ihre Lippen leicht. „Du hast mir so schrecklich gefehlt… Du hast ihm gefehlt… und noch dazu das Baby…" mühselig versuchte sie ihre Gedankenflut zu ordnen.

„Geht es dem Baby gut?" fragte er anschließend und bekam nur ein kleines Nicken als Antwort. Dann schluckte Chris schwer. „Seit wann weißt du davon?" anbei strich sanft weiter über ihren Babybauch.

Jill versuchte ein trauriges Lächeln. „Seit dem 17. Dezember. Ich wollt es dir erzählen… wenn du wieder da gewesen wärst."

Der Ehemann nickte leicht. Er war damals am 19. Dezember nach Edonia aufgebrochen. Am 26. Wäre er nach Einsatzplan wieder zuhause gewesen. Dennoch besänftigte für einen Moment seine aufkommende Verbitterung. „Verstehe…" Mit einem ersten Lächeln, was seine wahre Freude verriet, sah er sie an. „wie lange haben wir noch Zeit?"

Bei diesem letzten Satz huschte zum ersten Mal wieder ein richtiges Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Zaghaft sah sie auf, verband ihre blauen Augen mit seinen. Wieder entglitt ihr eine einsame nun glückliche Träne. „nicht mal mehr 5 Wochen…" Er lachte leise drückte sie an sich. „Mädchen oder Junge?"

Auch Jill freute sich seit langem wieder aufrichtig über das neue Leben unter ihrem Herzen, ließ seine Freude an sich heran und verzog ebenfalls ihren Mund zu einem leichten Grinsen. „Ich wollte es nicht wissen…" Dann brach sie ab und ihr Lächeln erstarb. „Nicht ohne Dich, Chris." Im letzten Moment hatte sie den Augenkontakt mit ihm unterbrochen und nun wusste auch Er dass sie ihm mehr als nur Vorwürfe machte, dass sie ihm misstraute.

Der Agent verdrängte den Schmerz seiner Erkenntnis und versuchte zu dementieren. „Jill… ich bleibe hier, bei Euch. Ich werde für euch drei da sein, so wie vor Edonia. Zwischen uns soll sich nichts ändern."

Jill sah an ihm herab, unfähig ihm in die blauen Augen zu sehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten seine Worte wenig Glaubwürdigkeit, zu viele Fragen geisterten in ihrem Kopf umher, zu viele Ungereimtheiten.

Doch dann stockte sie mit einmal, als sie wieder einen bekannten Stich vernahm. Leise nahm sie seine Hand und führte diese zu der Stelle ihres Bauches, sah ihm dabei in die Augen, als auch er auf einmal den leichten Stoß, den Tritt ihres gemeinsamen Babys spürte, und nun unbefangen stolz und glücklich zugleich breit lächelte um ihr kurzzeitig wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Erst nach einem weiteren kurzen Moment der freudigen Zweisamkeit verflog auf einmal sein Lächeln und er musste bitterlich seufzen. Seine Hand in ihrer zitterte mit einem Mal leicht.

„Jill ich…mir tut das so sehr leid, dich, Jo und …und das Baby alleine gelassen zuhaben… hätte ich zwischenzeitlich gewusst was ich zurücklasse…Hätte ich mich erinnert…" er atmete schwer. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte euch das nicht zugemutet."

Jill derweil bedachte ihn mit einem sanften und doch verbitterten Blick. Sie wusste dass er den Schmerz von seiner Seele sprach. Sicherlich stimmte es, dass er sich nicht erinnert hatte und deshalb nicht zurückgekommen war. Doch während er ziellos umhergeirrt war, hatte sie ihn tag täglich schmerzlich vermisst und sein Sohn auch. Sie hatte schwerlich von einem Tag in den nächsten gelebt und jede Minute an ihn denken müssen. Es war nicht übertrieben zu sagen, dass sie sehr gelitten hatte.

Sie atmete schwer aus. „Ich hab nach deinem Verschwinden die halbe BSAA auf den Kopf gestellt, ich habe sogar Piers verantwortlich gemacht…" Jill hatte ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter gehoben, sah direkt zu ihm. „Der Kerl hat mir am Telefon von Edonia und dem Hinterhalt erzählt. Doch ich versteh nicht, wieso er dich nicht hat finden können, sechs Monate lang."

Der Agent konnte ihrem Blick nicht standhalten. „Ich weiß nicht…irgendwie wollte ich nicht gefunden werden. Ich wusste kaum irgendetwas über mich. Das einzige was mir immerzu durch den Kopf schoss, sobald ich etwas bekanntes sah, war der Tod von Finn und den anderen drei aus meinem Team…Ich hatte eine so große Schuld in mir. Ich war für die vier…fünf verantwortlich… und jedes Mal wenn ich mich zu erinnern versuchte, wurden diese Bilder grausamer…ich konnte mich nicht erinnern und schließlich wollte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern."

Jill biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Zwang sich ihm nicht ins Wort zu fallen und gab dann ihre Fassung auf. „Seit wann weiß die BSAA wo du bist? Seit wann erinnerst du dich wirklich wieder an alles?" Auf einmal lag etwas Wut in ihrer Stimme. Er hatte sich nicht an sein Leben erinnern wollen. Also auch nicht an ein Leben mit ihr? An ein Leben mit seinem Sohn, den er doch über alles liebte?

Schmerzvoll kamen in ihr die Erinnerungen in wenigen Sekunden des letzten Winters hoch. Sie sah Bilder von Chris und Joseph, wie Chris ihn lachend auf den Schultern trug, ihm Geschichten zum Einschlafen vorlas, mit ihm ausgelassen im Schnee spielte und tobte, mit ihm zusammen den Tannenbaum schmückte und ihm Erdnussbutterbrote schmierte, und er stolz lächelnd Joseph, der abends in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, ins Bett trug. An all das hatte er sich nicht erinnern wollen?

„Die BSAA hat mich vor zwei Wochen in Serbien gefunden. Einen Tag später hatten sich mich schon gezwungen den Einsatz des Alphateams in Langshiang zu leiten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht viel mehr als dass ich mal für die BSAA gearbeitet hatte. Piers hatte mir in Serbien die notwenigsten Infos über den Anschlag gegeben…Erst in China vor zwei Wochen waren im Laufe unserer Mission meine Erinnerungen wiedergekommen." Chris traute sich kurz ihren Blick zu kreuzen, dann sah er ihre wütenden Augen und wich wieder von ihr als sie ärgerlich ihren Gedanken freien Lauf ließ. „Schon vor zwei Wochen? Warum kommst du erst jetzt, warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?"

Ihr Ehemann schluckte schwer, hob sie von seinem Schoß runter um sie neben sich auf das Sofa zu setzen und nervös aufzustehen. „Die BSAA hatte mich noch zu ein paar Aufräumarbeiten in Edonia abkommandiert…" Er verschränkte kurz die Hände in seinem Nacken nur um anschließend mit einem Seufzer sie wieder resigniert fallen zu lassen. „Erst ab gestern Nachmittag bin ich freigestellt. Ich hab so schnell es ging den Heimflug beantragt…."

Jill schluckte, bedachte die kleinen Schnitte in seinem Gesicht, die wohl aus China stammten und gerade verheilten. Sie bedachte seine Statur, die wieder ähnlich gestählt war wie in der Zeit nach Afrika und nicht mehr einen familiären Lebensstil verriet wie noch vor einem halben Jahr Sie sah wie vor Anspannung seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten. „Und warum hast du dich nicht zumindest gemeldet, hast angerufen?"

Chris biss seine Kiefer kurz zusammen. „Ich konnte nicht…ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte…ich…"

Jill blickte verbittert zu ihm, erhob ihre Stimme. „Wie wär's mit. ‚Hey Jill ich lebe noch, mir geht es gut, ich komme so schnell es geht nach Hause. '"

Der Agent neben ihr verkrampfte seine Haltung. „Ich weiß ja ich hätte mich melden sollen. Ich hab nicht den Mut gehabt… Jill ich hab dich immerhin mit den Kindern ohne Worte allein gelassen. Es gibt nichts was ich mehr bereue oder was ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen könnte. Das hattest du oder Joseph nicht verdient." Ergriffen klang seine Stimme als er sie direkt anrief. Erst bei dem letzten Satz ließ er seine Schultern hängen sah für einen Moment lang aus dem Fenster.

Jill nickte kurz und ließ die Worteflut in sich versickern. Sie wollte mit ihm nicht streiten zumindest jetzt nicht. „Chris, sieh mich an." Leise sprach sie.

Er tat es, wandte sich ihr zu, blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Jill…" Seine Frau hielt den Blick verbittert, schüttelte leise den Kopf. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was in mir vorgegangen ist? Wie jeder Tag ohne dich ein verdammter Marathon war?" sie seufzte.

„Ich sollte endlich zurück an meine Arbeit." Schwerfällig erhob sich aus dem Sofa.

Chris trat auf sie zu, wollte sie schon zum Bleiben überreden. „Jill, bleib doch…und wir reden darüber…Ich kann nur tausend mal sagen, dass ich es so nicht gewollt habe."

Jill hingegen, drückte ihn von sich als er sie sanft an den Armen halten wollte. „Lass mich allein Chris, bitte…" Wieder waren dort in ihren Augenwinkeln diese verdammten Tränen. Sie fluchte innerlich. ‚Er hat sich nicht erinnern wollen…' Das war nicht der Mann den sie geheiratet hatte, der der vor seiner Verantwortung davon lief.

Er schluckte seine aufkommende Wut herunter, schließlich hatte er geahnt, dass sie ihn nur schwer verstehen würde, dass sie nur schwer begreifen würde, dass es mehr ein Trauma gewesen war, was ihn zu der Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus getrieben hatte und weniger eine eigenständige Entscheidung.

„Bitte Jill, ich hab nicht geahnt, dass ich meine Kinder und meine Liebe zurücklasse…"

Jill hingegen sah auf, sah in sein verletzt wirkendes Gesicht, sah ihre eigenen Gefühle die sich in seinen Augen spiegelten. Erst dann viel ihr Blick auf seinen goldenen Anhänger. Mit einem leisen Lächeln bedachte sie ihn wieder, berührte das schlichte Schmuckstück mit ihren Fingern. Erst dann kochte eine noch kritischere Frage in ihr hoch. „Hattest du sie die ganze Zeit über?"

Chris schluckte, wusste worauf diese letzte Frage abzielte. Doch wahrheitsgetreu antwortete er. „Ich hab sie nie abgelegt."

Auf diese Antwort hin wich Jill wieder von ihm. Lauter entgegnete sie: „und du willst nichts davon geahnt haben, dass du Jemanden zurückgelassen hast, der dich vermissen könnte?" Sie schluckte schwer versuchte ihre Wut, ihre Gefühle zu bändigen.

Auch er biss verzweifelt seine Kiefer aufeinander. Und sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, ahnte, irgendwo dass sie ihm Unrecht antat. Dennoch wusste sie nicht was sie glauben sollte.

Jill schluckte. „Ich dachte du wärst der verantwortungsbewusste Partner und Vater den ich geheiratet habe…"

Chris ergriff sie beherzt an den Schultern. „Der bin ich noch immer!"

Verletzt sah Jill auf und er ließ, als er ihrem Blick begegnete, seine Hände von ihren Schultern sinken. „Scheiße, Chris, du hast auch mich und die Kinder vergessen wollen." Sie hatte gänzlich ihre Beherrschung verloren.

Chris hingegen gingen die Worte aus um die Situation noch zu retten. „Ich war nicht ich selbst…von mir war nach Edonia nicht mehr viel übrig! Ich war wütend, ich hatte eine scheiß Angst und das einzige was ich wusste war verantwortlich für den Tod von Kameraden gewesen zu sein. Jill, ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte."

Jill erfasste voll Wut sein Hemd. „Und was war mit uns? Was hast du gedacht als du die Rückseite deiner Marke gelesen hast?"

Chris schluckte, ergriff sie erneut an der Körpermitte, sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich hab mich schuldig gefühlt für den Tod von vielen. Warum hätte ich glauben sollen, dass meine Geliebte diese Tatsache anders sehen würde, mich nicht gleich aus dem Haus jagen würde? Versteh doch ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern, was mein Leben ausmacht. Nicht an dich, an Jo, geschweige denn Claire oder an meine verstorbenen Eltern."

Jill sah gebannt in seine Augen, verstand ihn sogar in diesem Moment. Er sagte die Wahrheit, soviel war sicher. Dafür kannte sie ihn zu gut.

Auch Chris bemerkte zu ihr durchgedrungen zu sein und fuhr fort. „Ich hatte keine Erinnerung mehr an Euch, an das wie es überhaupt zu dem Vorfall in Edonia gekommen war. Ich war allein. Ich hab irgendwo in Serbien als Rausschmeißer in einer Bar gearbeitet, weil Wut das einzige war, was mich gesteuert und am Leben gehalten hat. Scheiße ich wusste nicht mal mehr was Bioterrorismus überhaupt ist, als mich Piers damit vor 2 Wochen konfrontierte." Jill schluckte, starrte ihn gebannt an, versuchte einzuhaken. Doch Chris fuhr in seiner Erklärungswut fort. „Und bevor du fragst, ich war dir die ganze Zeit treu. Und das nicht, weil sich niemand an den streunenden Ami-Hund ran getraut hat, sondern weil das die einzige Verpflichtung war die ich der Jill auf meiner Marke gegenüber empfand. Scheiße, ich wusste nicht mal mehr wie sehr ich dich liebe. Das einzige was ich ahnte, war das du mir wichtig sein musstest. "

Der große Agent und Ehemann vor ihr fing auf einmal wieder an zu zittern. „Ich weiß ich hab dich enttäuscht… Und ich weiß auch dass ich in dem letzten halben Jahr genau der Vater war, den ich nie hab sein wollen."

Jill nickte leicht, biss sich auf die Lippe um selbst nicht wieder ein paar Tränen zu verdrücken.

Sie wusste mit einem Mal, dass es auch ihm nicht leicht ergangen war. Dennoch konnte sie keine weiteren Worte über sich bringen. Zu groß saß der Schock, zu groß waren die Enttäuschung und der Schmerz und irgendwo war auch die Erleichterung über seine Rückkehr zu groß.

Leise distanzierte sie sich von ihm. Sie zwang sich regulär ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

„Jill bitte…" er versuchte ein letztes Mal an sie zu appellieren.

„Lass mich allein, Chris. Versteh das bitte." Sie seufzte ohne nicht noch einmal seine Hand zu ergreifen um dennoch einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren. „Kannst du Jo abholen?"

Hoffnungsvoll sah Chris ihr in die Augen. „Sehen wir uns also heute Abend… zu Hause? Du setzt mich nicht vor die Tür?" Fast schon irritiert klang seine traurige Stimme.

Sie wiederum nickte mit einem Geist von einem bitteren Lächeln. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Er seufzte kaum erleichtert und ließ ihre Hand los. Dennoch ließ er sie nur ungern gehen.

Er verstand dass sie einsam gewesen war, dass sie Angst gehabt hatte und an den Sorgen um ihn fast zerbrochen war. Er hatte es in ihrem Blick gesehen. Wenn er ehrlich darüber nachdachte, war auch das der Grund gewesen, warum er sich nicht schon eher gemeldet hatte. Er hatte Angst gehabt vor diesem Blick und ihren Tränen, die durch ihn verursacht worden waren. Nie hätte er ihr das freiwillig angetan. Doch ob sie das jetzt noch glaubte?

Schweigend sah er ihr nach, sah wie sie noch immer schwach wirkend um die Flur Ecke verschwand.

Erst dann schloss er die Tür zu Barrys Büro hinter sich und lief selbst in die andere Richtung des Flures.

Als er ein paar Minuten später auf dem Parkplatz der BSAA ankam entdeckte er Barry, der wieder mit einer Zigarette bewaffnet neben seinem Auto stand und ihn erst im letzten Moment bemerkte. Gedankenverloren und müde gesellte sich Chris neben seinen alten Kumpel, lehnte sich wie Barry an die Fahrzeugseite und atmete gequält die Luft aus. Mit einem fragenden Blick zu Barry ergriff Chris die Zigarettenpackung, welche auf dem Autodach lag und zückte ein eigenes Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche.

Der Rothaarige neben ihm, welcher mittlerweile weiß-graue Schläfen besaß und weniger Haare auf der Platte als noch vor 10 Jahren, zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. „Seit wann rauchst du wieder?" Es klang kein vorwurfsvoller Ton in seiner Stimme mit lediglich Verwunderung.

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit Edonia denk ich…" Er hatte bereits die Kippe zwischen seine Lippen gepresst und war drauf und dran das Zippo zu öffnen, da bemerkte er den prüfenden Blick seines Kumpels.

„Was auch immer gerade zwischen Euch vorgefallen ist…Wenn du wieder mit dem Rauchen anfängst machst du es eher schlimmer…Jill mochte es schon damals bei STARS nicht besonders."

Chris legte mit den Augenbrauen zuckend den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte. Dann steckte er das Feuerzeug wieder ein und ließ die Zigarette in Ruhe. „Hast Recht. Wie immer…"

Die Herren sahen sich schmunzelnd an.

„Also…" Begann Barry. „willst du drüber reden?"

Der Mann zu seiner Linken schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Wir haben uns gestritten."

Der Ältere nickte mit einem Schmunzeln. „Erzähl was, was ich noch nicht weiß."

Chris schmunzelte selbst über den kleinen Witz und atmete dann wieder bitterlich aus. „Sie weiß noch nicht ob sie mich vor die Tür setzt. Ich kann's ihr nicht mal verdenken."

Nun wurde auch der Ältere ernst. „Und was ist mit… den Kindern?"

Der 39-jährige Agent schluckte. „Ich darf Joseph nachher abholen…das heißt vielleicht was Gutes." Erst dann fuhr er sich durchs Haar. „Vorher muss ich noch bei Claire vorbei."

Barry nickte wissend. „Ich kann dir meine Karre leihen." Sein Kumpel winkte jedoch ab. „Lass mal gut sein. Ich nehme mir erst ein Taxi nach Hause und hol meine eigene. Soweit ich gesehen hab ist Jill mit ihrem Auto da."

Chris drückte sich von Barrys Auto weg, griff sich seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum und nickte Barry ein letztes Mal zu eher sich in Richtung Hauptstraße begab.

Dieser erwiderte das Nicken. „Grüß den kleinen Piloten von mir."

Chris hingegen nickte und lächelte schließlich stolz. „Mach ich."


End file.
